Tortured Soul
by Lunar Tokala
Summary: Summary—Draco Malfoy sees a door in his house that he's never seen before. So he opens the door to see what lies behind it. Seeing something that takes his breath away, Draco just about walks all the way in to run his fingers through soft, silky looking golden blonde hair, only to be stopped by his Father and scolded. Who was that blonde? And why is he important?
1. Prologue

**The rewrite of _Tortured Soul _yeah I know a lot of you probably really liked the original, but I wasn't, how should I say… Proud? Accepting? Whatever. **

_**Summary—Draco Malfoy sees a door in his house that he's never seen before. So he opens the door to see what lies behind it. Seeing something that takes his breath away, Draco just about walks all the way in to run his fingers through soft, silky looking golden blonde hair, only to be stopped by his Father and scolded. Who was that blonde? And why is he important?**_

**Warnings: **Nothing bad is really going to happen, except for yaoi goodness. And maybe some violence. Yeah, violence is always going to be in my stories.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Tortured Soul; Chapter 1**

_Run…_

_Run…!_

_Run!_

_**Run!**_

Bare feet pound against the ground, already scraped and cut and bruised from the roots and rocks sticking up from the dirt. Though he didn't feel it, adrenaline rushes through his body, making it difficult to actually feel the throbbing of his feet and the burning in his legs.

The only thing he could really feel was the sharp, cold fire in his lungs that burned and chilled him in one of the most painful ways.

His lips are parted, and pale. Normally they would be tan, along with the rest of his body, but his tan has been overcome with a pale-ish glow.

His chest heaves with each breath he takes in,his eyes holding panic as he looks all around for some way to get away from this _madman_ that is chasing him.

_Damnit! Where to go?_

He makes a sharp left turn, crying out when he bumps into someone, falling to the ground and wincing at the root that digs into his lower back.

The cloaked figure glances down, reaching out for the fallen blonde and grabbing his shirt.

He lifts the boy up and stares into panicking blue eyes from behind the silver mask he wears.

He bares his fangs at the masked man, gripping his wrist and hand with both of his, and kicking out with his legs, getting him in the stomach.

He grunts, shaking the smaller male and hissing in pain at the kick. "Stop it."

He squeaks at the shake, gasping lightly when his stomach lurches, and he stills, panting a bit heavily from the adrenaline and the pounding of his heart. "L-Let go…!"

"No."

Blue eyes widen and his pupils dilate as he struggles more, clawing at the glove covered hand and wrist and kicking out at him with renewed energy. "Let go! I will _not _got back to that man!"

He chokes out a desperate sob to get away from his captures, tears escaping dulled blue orbs from the draining of his powers, and he slowly starts to lose his physical energy, his adrenaline rush cooling down and his muscles getting sore and stiff. He whimpers when the man just brings him closer, before slumping, going limp in the mans hold and passing out with the utter of a sleep spell from his captor.

The masked man sighs lightly after tucking the boy away into his robes, a soft look over coming his usually stone cold eyes, and he runs a gloved hand through the golden locks, gently trailing his finger tips down a scarred cheek then over his jaw line, tipping his head up by hooking his index finger under his chin and lifting.

He studies the sleeping face of the other, frowning lightly at the troubled and anguished expression.

_Sleep is supposed to be a peaceful release of reality for a few hours… Not an anguished, torturous experience…_

He sighs lightly before having black smoke wrap around both their bodies, the black smoke billowing out around them before taking them away with a soft sound, leaving no trace of the two.

In the spot the two males were just in, five other's with silvery masks and black cloaks arrive in the same fashion the first man had left.

They look around; not at all pleased by the lost tracks of the one they gave chase. Their Lord is not going to be happy… Not at all…

One curses loudly, "Bloody fuckin' hell!"

They leave, letting the black smoke sweep them away and back to base camp. Hopefully Luscious will find the troublesome blonde…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"You _what_?"

"L-Lost the tracks… M-My Lord…"

The trembling servant trembles, swallowing down the sudden lump that jumped into his throat as his saliva glands decided not to work at the moment, being as his mouth ran dry and his tongue felt like cotton.

"And how, pray tell, did you lose one little creature?" He coos out with fake kindness.

The fake kindness only made the lowly servant tremble more, swallowing back the new lump that had formed in his throat and shivering in fear; fear for his life.

"It seems that… He knows how to teleport… Or something…"

Voldemort's upper lip curls over his teeth, and he snarls at his Death Eaters.

"You insolent fools! _How _could you let him escape? I drained most of his powers away, he is useless! It's not so hard to capture a Muggle, which is what he is at the moment!" the Dark Lord hisses out, eyes narrowed into a heated glare. "Why do I bother to send you out to retrieve one little boy, when you are obviously so incompetent of swallowing your own spit!"

Everyone flinches back, looking down at their shoes and shuffling their feet a bit as they all swallow thickly, trying to open up their throats again when their esophagi decided to close up.

No one answers their seething Dark Lord, not wanting to be rewarded with one of the three Unforgivable Curses. Or maybe all three…

Shivers roll down their spines at the thought of suffering through all three of the curses, and they stand a bit straighter, sweating lightly.

"And where is Luscious?"

"Right here, my Lord."

Luscious bows deeply, sliding his mask off and looking up at the Dark Lord Voldemort with a blank expression and cold eyes.

"Ah, Luscious, my most prized Death Eater. Tell me, how goes the hunt?"

Luscious bows his head respectfully, looking back at his Lord, giving away nothing. "The hunt runs cold. It seems that someone magical has helped him escape. Maybe just a passing wizard who he tricked, or perhaps someone from the Order."

He gives away nothing, his eyes stone cold, facial expression not even twitching, and his gaze never straying from the eyes of his Lord.

Voldemort scoffs. "The little cur. He's a nifty little beast, isn't he?" Voldemort rests his chin in his hand, humming in thought.

Luscious bows his head again and takes a step back to get into the line that the other Death Eaters had formed.

"I want you all to continue to look for him. But don't make anything obvious. It won't look good."

They all bow deeply to their Dark Lord before being whisked away by their smoke.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Luscious scowls deeply as he arrives at the Malfoy Manner. It's still dark out, the hour nearing that of 2 in the morning. He waves his hand, a mahogany door appearing in the living room, on a rather bare wall.

With a flick of his wrist, his hair flips over his shoulder, and he glides into the room and over to the large bed with the small blonde curled in the middle.

He smiles lightly, patting the boys soft, fluffy hair and watching him sleep.

_He looks so small… So vulnerable… Voldemort already took a lot of your power, the rest must stay within your core… _

Luscious frowns deeply.

_It's going to take a long time for your power to restore._

He runs glove-covered fingers through the silky hair before standing and covering the boy up, making him comfortable before walking out, making sure the door isn't locked. If the boy woke up, it'd be better if he could wander freely. Locking him in the room wouldn't do Luscious any good for when he wants to talk to the creature.

Though he might need to call for help…

Luscious sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of his nose. His life was going to get more difficult now. 


	2. Author's Note

**I got a new laptoooppp! Woo yeah! Now I can get back into writing fanfictions! 8D I'm so happy~ this was my birthday present from my Mama :3 hehe ^w^ **

**So anyway, yosh! I can start writing fanfictions once more, and I will get right onto it after my graduation, I still have things to do for the end of my senior year, ugh and I thought it would be a smooth sail to be a senior at the end of the year… Pfft. Not so much, it has been a living hell. **

**Blah, so yeah anyway, this is just an author's note telling you guys that I will soon be back in business and you won't to wait too much longer for the next chapter! But I do still need a bit of time, so please don't think that right after I put this note up that a new chapter will be up the next day, it will be maybe two weeks until a chapter is updated once more, since next week is my final exams, and then graduation at the 11****th**** of June, so in the middle of June will most likely be when I will finally update. **

**And to all those who are worried about me abandoning my stories, I never abandon them, if I take them down then that means I am going to be rewriting them and cleaning them up so they can be better for everyone's enjoyment. I hope that you can be patient with me, and I hope that this soothes your worries about me abandoning stories. **

**Thanks again for waiting! I hope I didn't lose any fans because of this wait, but I'm sure that I have lol. **


End file.
